<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happiness in a dark place by Queen_of_Mischief</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293970">Happiness in a dark place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Mischief/pseuds/Queen_of_Mischief'>Queen_of_Mischief</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown &amp; King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Mischief/pseuds/Queen_of_Mischief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ilaria schlimmer is the oldest daughter of Delia schlimmer, who you could easily say is a copy of her mother with her red hair, enthusiasm and tendency to wear anything with lots of colour. But Ilaria has a secret love for anything scary and especially haunted houses, when she meets the ghost with the most he takes special interest in her and her tick of laughing instead of screaming.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Original Character(s), Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happiness in a dark place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ilaria walks into her new home after the movers brought in Lydia on the couch, she’d never question Lydia on her choices but sometimes Ilaria has no idea what’s going on in that girl’s head. She heard that last part of Lydia hearing that she wasn’t going home since it was sold and her dead mom so she decided to interject “hey Lydia I noticed as we passed the church there was a really cool looking cemetery, maybe we could go out there and you can take some photos and if we are lucky we might see some ghosts” she could see a small ghost of a smile on the younger girl’s face “thanks Illy but the only ghost I wanna see is my dead mom”. Illaria was then pulled aside by her mother Delia “now Illaria, we have talked about this Lydia needs positive talk less death and creepy crawlers and more rainbows and sunshine” how did her mother ever convince Charles she was a life coach oh right they were sleeping together and Illaria wasn’t supposed to know. “Mom, wouldn’t it be easier for Lydia to connect with us if we try to understand her interests and really what's wrong with death and ghosts?” Delia chuckles to distract from her worries “Illaria please understand normal people don’t talk about that stuff they just push it to the back of their heads until that day comes, like a christmas sweater” Illaria understood what her mother meant didn’t mean it didn’t hurt “so you want me to change who I am to please you and your boss?” “Yes exactly” Delia walked right into that one as her daughter smiled sadly “oh mother look what the city has done to you, I’m going to lock myself in my room until you feel I can join society again”. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That sentence hurt Delia as she watched her daughter walk up the steps “that's not what I meant Ilaria” her words falling on deaf ears. Delia turns back to see Charles staring at her, trying to save face she awkwardly chuckles “kids the older they get the less you understand them” she jokes and Charles plays along. “Well she must be under a lot of stress, being forced to move with us because of your job and having to quit her collage course” “oh she’s just trying to figure out her place in the world, but I’m certain once she finds a man that makes her happy she’ll be happier … Well I’m going to check the other room’s energy” she says, going upstairs and no doubt heading straight to the master bedroom while Charles talks with Lydia.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Upstairs Ilaria decided to give Lydia the largest room after the master bedroom and put herself in a medium to small size room and directed the movers to put her stuff in that room. Once all the things were there Ilaria set to work in making her room habitable, she had been going through her boxes of books to put on her shelf when she noticed a certain grey book with black lace border and in sparkling purple letters were the words Ilaria’s haunted house scrapbook. Ever since she was young Ilaria had a secret love for haunted houses, something she dared never tell her mother about, it all started when on Halloween night a 12 year old Ilaria had gotten hiccups that would never leave and yes she tried everything from lots of water to standing on her head and holding her breath till she passed out. Then came the halloween fair, now during this time Ilaria lived with her grandparents as her mother focused on her ‘modelling’ career and knew it wouldn’t be easy to look after the child she had on accident so she asked for help from her parents, anyway his year at the fair she had dressed up as a bat which her grandmother helped her make but the scare factor was lessened by her hiccups which made Ilaria mad and that's when she had the brilliant idea of getting scared by the haunted house. So after walking away from her granddad she went up to the line and waited for her turn, she got to the front but the doorman stopped her as she was too young to go through even with an adult, She tells the man that she wanted to get scared because that had to get rid of her hiccups. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This story intrigued the doorman who took pity on the young girl but instead of letting her in he took her around to the back, at this point she was getting worried and was ready to run of things went south but when he took her into a room with people in costumes behind the haunted house he explained what Ilaria told him to the head and what they came up with was that instead of walking the house, Ilaira would instead do the scarring with the actors. At first Ilaria was confused but going along with it she was working with the witch actress, it was actually more fun then she first thought after a few tours through the house Ilaria realized that her hiccups were completely gone. She tells this to the actors who all applauded her for her effective scariness and the actress for the witch walked Ilaria out to find her grandparents who were so worried for her but was happy to see she was unharmed and had as she described it the best time of her life. After that day it was tradition that every Halloween Ilaria gets a special tour of the haunted house which instead of her response being scares Ilaria reacts with laughter and giggles, everytime as a teen she walks through a haunted house or watch a scary movie her friends are screaming and crying but Ilaria only laughs and not even an awkward laugh she has natural joyous laughing at being scared, that’s probably the reason why she doesn’t have many friends no one likes being laughed at when they are suppose to be scared. Ilaira puts her book away and has a little giggle at remembering her past, she heard that Lydia used to make haunted houses with her mom in the summer, maybe Ilaria could help revive that tradition and have someone who will enjoy her weird reactions to the spooky and scary.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>